Shenzi's Punishment
by Brainyxbat
Summary: After Banzai dares Shenzi to be bad to Scar, she gets the worse punishment ever! My first story here on FF. WARNING: Contains tickling overload. Collection of one-shots.
1. Dares

"Want to do a dare?" Banzai asked his leader Shenzi. "Pbthh! Bring it on! I can do it!" She assured. Banzai leaned towards her and whispered the dare in her ear. "What?" said Shenzi. "I mean, I can do that!" She corrected herself. "Then, go ahead!" said Banzai. "Wait!" said Shenzi. "What?" said Banzai. "Can I sing?" said Shenzi. Rolling his eyes, Banzai said yes. "Yay!" said Shenzi. "Now I can wear this that I found in the desert!" She held up a pink t-Shirt that she had found in the desert earlier that day. "Good luck!" he said as she marched off to where Scar was.

When she got there, she pretended she was rehearsing for a play. "Hey Scar, could you help me rehearse my lines for something?" "I guess so." said Scar. Then Shenzi started expressing her 'love' for Mufasa through singing and chanting. When she finished, Scar didn't look so amused. "Oh boy, she's going to get it now!" A nervous Zazu said to himself. Scar leaned real close to Shenzi's face, making her nervous. "You know what your punishment is?" He asked her, causing her to beg to herself "Please don't be painful!" while Scar hung her upside down on the wall with rib bones around her ankles to hold her up. "What are you going to do to her?" said Zazu. "You'll see!" Scar said as he plucked out one of Zazu's feathers. Then Shenzi realized what position she was in.

"What's going on?" She said. "What're you going to do to me?" Scar didn't answer as he started stroking Zazu's feather on one of Shenzi's underarms. "Eep! P-pleheheease don't tickle! I'm very ticklish! Hehehehehehehe!" Shenzi giggled. 'That dang Banzai!' She thought. 'When I'm out of this, he's totally gonna get it!'

Then Scar noticed that that shirt Shenzi had on had fallen down to her neck, so her torso was exposed. Smiling, Scar started tickling her sides and stomach with Zazu's feather. That drove Shenzi really bonkers. "EEEK! HAHAHAHAHA! I TAHAHAHAKE IT BACK! I PREFER AHAHAHAHACTUAL PAHAHAHAHAIN! HAHAHAHAHA!" She screamed with laughter, hoping the torture would stop soon. But it was far from over. Scar stroked Zazu's feather up and down on Shenzi's torso, from her ribs to her waist. "HAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Shenzi laughed as tears fell from her eyes on the ground below her. Then Scar grabbed his tail and brushed the fluffy tip on Shenzi's ribs. Her sensitivity spiked up the wall. "EEK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shenzi laughed as she was starting to lose grip on her sanity.

After 4 whole hours, Shenzi was finally brought down to the ground, sweating and quivering like she was going to pass out. "PHEW! Thank goodness that's over!" She panted. "Look, I'm sorry it had to end this way." Scar said without meaning it. Then he started VERY lightly stroking poor Shenzi's ticklish side with his claw. Then she lost it. "AAAA! AHAHAHAHAHA! NONONOSTAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She screamed so loud it made Zazu jump and the entire cave shook. Scar stopped. "Just don't let it happen again." Scar said as he quickly stroked her tummy, making her scream so loud, the entire Pride Lands heard her.

Scar smirked, as he enjoyed torturing her, so he started tickling her horribly ticklish tummy with all his claws, driving her berserk. "NEEAAAHAHAHAHAHA AAAHHH!" Shenzi screeched like a banshee and fell on her back, only making herself more vulnerable. "Uh, sire, I think she's had enough," Zazu said with concern, but it fell on deaf ears, as Scar continued to torture the ticklish hyena. Then he started tickling her ribs with his other claws. "PLEHEHEAHAHASE STAHAHAHAHAHAP I'M BEHEHEHEGGING YOU!" Shenzi howled with laughter as her face turned dark red and tears sprayed out of her eyes like extreme-powered sprinklers, and she covered her face with her paws. Scar stopped, making Shenzi think and hope it was over. Sadly, she was wrong. He started tickling one of her underarms with his claw, making her get at it again. "EEEAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed, as she curled herself, which didn't do her any good. Then he tickled her side with his other claws, making her scream like a banshee again. "EEEYAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAP PLEHEHEAHAHASE! Shenzi screeched as she clutched her hair with her paws. Then Zazu started to get annoyed. "SCAR! SHE'S. HAD. ENOUGH!" He shouted, getting Scar's attention, and making him stop. Then Zazu walked over to a fazed Shenzi, and asked her if she was OK. "I'm fine, thanks," she panted. Then she stood up, quivering like mad. "I'm gonna go before anything else happens,"

Then she shakingly walked over to Ed and a smug Banzai. "So, how was it?" He teased. Shenzi gave him a poisonous glare with blood-shot eyes. "Just peachy!" She said with clenched teeth. Turning to Ed, she said to him, "Next time I'm about to do a Banzai dare, you stop me!" Ed nodded at that.

From that point on all day, Shenzi's torso had a bad sensitivity from her punishment. If so much as a bug or blade of grass tickled her, she'd scream. And Banzai wasn't any help at all. He always teased her by wiggling his fingers towards her ribs and sides or poking her tummy with his claw. Once, he told her to reach as high as she could to grab a tree branch. Then he quickly tied her paws to the branch and her feet to the ground. Then he started tickling her stomach like crazy, making her release ear-piercing screams of laughter. Ed didn't help one bit, as he started tickling her sides and underarms, as Banzai scratched her stomach with one paw, and scratched, poked, and pinched her ribs with the other, making her continue to scream. After the day was over, Shenzi had a sore throat from screaming so much. 


	2. Trespassers

**Author's Note: This is a version 2 of the fanfic "Shenzi's Punishment." Shenzi can't catch a break can't she? XD **

"Yeah, that's right! Eat the last grass of your life!" Shenzi whispered, as she hunted in a place forbidden to hyenas: The Pridelands! At the moment, her focus was on a grazing zebra, which was unaware of the hyena a few yards away.

Then Shenzi got ready, "And NOW!" She shouted as she ran towards the zebra, but she was interrupted by a certain lion. After getting a smack in the head, she tumbled a few feet, and then looked up and saw Mufasa coming towards her, and he didn't look happy to see her. Shenzi knew she was in trouble, so she decided to try innocence. "D'uh, h-hey there Mufasa! How's life been, eh? It's been good for me, hehe!"

She scooted away backwards really fast, until she crashed into a tree, allowing Mufasa enough time to catch up to Shenzi. "I realize this is awkward, but why don't we just shake paws, let bygones be bygones, and I'll be on my way!" Shenzi said, trying to talk her way out of a punishment, 'cause Banzai had told her that one of the other hyenas snuck in the Pridelands and got punished by Mufasa, and as Banzai said, he was never the same since. Even though Shenzi was sure he was lying, she didn't want to take any risks. As she was thinking of Banzai's "theory," she was getting laid on her back, with her arms up beside her head, and her front paws pinned down. When Shenzi realized what position she was in, she looked up and saw Mufasa extend his claws, so she cringed and shut her eyes, waiting for the pain.

But what she got wasn't pain, but it was MUCH worse. He had lowered his paws down to Shenzi's body, and started grazing up and down her sides with his claws. Poor Shenzi felt giggles go up her windpipe, but she tried to hold them in, but she was having a hard time, because her giggles really put up a fight. Neither of her sides was her worst spot, but still, they were _very_ ticklish. Shenzi's red cheeks puffed out as she was whining quietly, hoping Mufasa would give up, and let her go. A few seconds later, Shenzi couldn't hold them in any longer. "Hehehehahaha, P-pleheheahahase d-don't tickle! Hahahahaha!" She giggled as she kicked her legs, hoping her front paws would slip out, but she failed. Smirking, 'cause this furry little intruder's laughter was so cute the punishment was forgotten, Mufasa started tickling Shenzi's ribs, turning her giggling in laughing, "HEHEHEAHAHAHA! PLEASE STAHAHAHAP, I'M SOHOHOHORRY!" She begged through laughter, as her face was reddening, and tears started bubbling in her eyes.

A few seconds later, the tickling stopped, so Shenzi got some time to breathe. She had thought it was over, but it was far from that, because Mufasa had noticed that he missed a spot. Shenzi looked in the same direction he was looking, and she realized the spot he missed: Her stomach. Mufasa might've seen the terrified look on her face, so he started lowering one of his paws towards her stomach really slowly, and wiggled his claws to tease her, driving her totally berserk, "N-nohoho please, pretty please! Anything but that! Do anything else! Tear me apart! Take out my internal organs! I don't care! Just anything but this!" She begged as she was kicking her legs and jerking around like crazy. But nothing worked, as he just got closer and closer by the second. Then his claws touched her tummy, and Shenzi went totally _BONKERS_. "DAAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAP PLEHEHEHEAHAHAHASE!" She screamed as tears flooded on her red cheeks and Shenzi was kicking her legs at an abnormal speed.

"Promise you'll stay out of the Pridelands?" Mufasa asked the poor hyena over her loud, high-pitched laughter and squeals,

"YEHEHEHEHES I PROHOHOHOMIHIHIHIHSE, JUST STAHAHAHAHAP PLEHEHEHEAHAHAHASE!" Shenzi screeched, as she started to sweat on her red face. Then Mufasa stopped and let her go, and Shenzi went from a hunting intruder, to a furry giggly mess. She was rolling in the grass with her arms around her torso, and giggling like crazy. Then she sat up with her front paws behind her to support herself and panted.

"So, ya gonna tell your friends to stay out, cutie?" Mufasa teased Shenzi as he gave her a light tickle on her tingling tummy, making her squeal and cover her stomach again,

"Y-yehes I will," She panted as she stood up. Then she ran off as fast as she could with all the energy the tickling hadn't drained. Then she crashed into Banzai, startling him, "Hey Shenzi, how'd the hunt go? 'Cause it seems as if it turned out interesting," he said as he noticed Shenzi's red and sweaty complexion."I-its fine, Banzai," Shenzi said, "I'm just going to go to bed." Then she walked away.


End file.
